


Loss

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Team Little Black Dress, Trekstock Prompt 1: Words to Live By
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris' philosophy of "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" doesn't mean anything to Leonard anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few was a belief that Christopher Pike lived and died by; it was a philosophy Leonard McCoy himself trusted in until now. The gray clouds, heavy with rain, covered the once sunny skies as he watched as his husband's casket was lowered in the ground. The gloominess of the day match his sullen, black mood; the man he loved was buried today and no amount of begging would bring Chris back. He was gone, taken because of a career he loved so much. A victim of not only Kahn's but the belief that Starfleet was doing right by the galaxies it sent it's ships to explore. A strain of TAPS being played on a trumpet echoed through out the cemetery as dirt fell in clumps on the wooden surface of where Chris' body now laid. As his fellow Starfleet officers saluted the man who was their mentor, Captain, Admiral, father figure and friend; Leonard, holding the hand of his daughter, mourned for what little time they had together and the future they could never have together.

When he first started dating Chris, Leonard knew what kind of man his husband was. He was the type of person who fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves. He had joined Starfleet for that reason. Chris might have loved the sense of adventure that came with traveling through the stars but it was the civilizations he could explore and the people who were in need of a savior that Chris lived for. It was one of the many reasons that Leonard had fallen in love with him even though the doctor knew he shouldn't have. 

Chris' sense of duty and honor came first but Leonard had hoped that once his five year tour was over, they could retire to Georgia and raise Joanna together. Promises were made and broken but Chris never felt the need to leave Starfleet; not when they needed more men like him. So Leonard told himself that it didn't matter that they had all in the time in world to settle and live the rest of their golden years together. But some dreams were never meant to be. No matter what Leonard's plans were, Chris was gone. He was a hero, sacrificing himself for others. It was something that Leonard was not only angry about but it was something he admired his husband for. Chris had given his life for something he believed in; leaving his widower to cope in the mist of his sacrifice.

As the music ended and a few cadets began to fold the Starfleet flag, tears fell freely down Leonard's face. Yes, the needs of many may outweigh the needs of the few but McCoy couldn't find it his heart to believe that anymore; not when there was a hole in his heart and his second chance at love was gone. Earth, Starfleet and the galaxies beyond might safe from the likes of Kahn and Admiral Alexander Marcus for now but that will never stop Leonard from wishing that his husband was still alive.

For Leonard his husband's philosophies didn't mean anything to him anymore, not without Chris and his love. He had nothing left to give, not even his bones.


End file.
